Part 5 of The Merry Man Series Tank
by rangeman girl
Summary: Tank is having a VERY bad day..after getting in a fender bender will his day get better or will the sparks fly?


**Tank.**

By: A. Cosentino 

Standard disclaimer. I don't own J.E.'s characters, just using them to help me build my own. Part 3 of the Merry Man Series. Hope you all enjoy!

**Tank POV**

I have no idea why I said I would stay in Hartford. This place blows. At first I thought it would be fun to do a little 'redecorating". I am going on my sixth week here and I am ready to go back to Trenton.

The past few days have been pretty shitty but they don't compare to today. This was by far the worst yet. I had been up all night helping with a huge gang raid. Then spent all morning cutting through all the bullshit red tape. All of these crazy little bastards were arming themselves for war and it is looking like a blood bath is sure to follow.

I navigated the Expedition toward the west end of Hartford. H.P.D. had provided a nice little apartment for me to stay in. It was not my apartment at RangeMan but I have stayed in worse. I sat at a red light waiting for it to turn green. I was exhausted and needed a shower and some sleep. The light turned green and I started to pull out.

I saw a silver flash out of the corner of my eye and then felt the hit. The little silver Audi TT slammed into the front passenger side of the expedition. Just fucking great, I thought as I climbed out. I walked around the back of the SUV and stood looking at a small blonde fumbling with the airbag. She was cursing it, trying to beat it down. I had to suppress a grin as she hopped out of her car.

"You pulled right out in front of me!" she yelled. I narrowed my eyes at her. I was so not in the mood for this.

"You hit me, Ma'am," I said staring at her.

She met my stare head on and placed her hands on her hips. She stood about 5'6" and had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a body that could stop a clock and she was dressed in a short red skirt and a cream silk camisole top. She was wearing four-inch heels and had her hands on her hips glaring at me. Any other time I would have found her extremely attractive, but right now I just wanted to strangle her.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You just pulled right out in front of me!" she said turning and looking at her car. "Shit!" she said turning back towards me.

"Ma'am I had the green light," I said crossing my arms across my chest glaring down at her. This stance worked on drug dealers but didn't seem to faze this little blonde. I swear she took a step forward.

"You better have insurance," she spat. I looked over at the two vehicles. Her little Audi was definitely fucked up. The Expedition just suffered minor damage. I walked over and opened the passenger side door and opened the glove box. I pulled out the insurance info and all the info for RangeMan. This is a company vehicle so RangeMan would cover it. "What's your name?" she asked staring at me.

"Tank."

"I'm sorry, did you say Tank?" she asked her eyes wide. She looked me up and down.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Great if this day wasn't bad enough I somehow manage to get into an accident with a tank," she grumbled as she opened the car door and reached across the seat to the glove box. I couldn't help but notice when her short little skirt rode up exposing more of her long tan legs. Damn her little ass filled that skirt out perfectly.

She spun around and stalked toward me. She handed me her insurance info. I glanced down at the card. Courtney Stratford. That sounded like a spoiled little rich girl name to me. I glanced at her and handed her the RangeMan info.

She studied the info that I handed her. "What's RangeMan?" she asked looking up at me.

"We are a security company Ma'am," I answered.

"Is this a company vehicle? Is RangeMan going to cover the damage to my car?"

I was getting angrier by the minute. I was not at fault in this it was very obvious that she was. "Ma'am I was not at fault in this accident. I had the green light and you were the one that pulled out and hit me. I would be more than happy to call the police and have a report filed. They can determine who was at fault in this," I said glaring down at her.

"I don't have time for that. I am late as it is. You just threw a huge wrench in my day. What am I going to do? I can't drive my car and I have a very important meeting I need to get to," she said in frustration.

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my problem, but I decided against it when I saw tears welling in her eyes. I watched as she whipped out her cell phone and dialed. She began to pace and spoke rapidly into the small black phone.

"Jane, it's Court. Can you push back the Edwards meeting? There is no way that I can make it in time," she said running her fingers through her hair. The long blonde curls fell half way down her back. "I know that Jane. I have a problem that I have to take care of right away. Try to reschedule for later today or something. Call me back," she said snapping the phone shut. She turned and looked at me.

"I'm sure that you could call a garage and have it towed," I said looking down at her.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice now does it," she grumbled as she reached back into her car. "Damn Jersey drivers," I heard her mumble as she dug around for her purse.

"I suggest that you attempt to move it. We are blocking traffic," I said walking around to the other side of my SUV. I hopped in and backed up, grinding my teeth at the sound of metal scraping metal. I pulled up to the curb and parked. I got out and walked back toward her. She was staring down at her car.

"I can't believe this," she groaned as she looked at the damage. She hopped in and started the car. The airbag was deflated, and she was right, there was no way that she was going to be able to drive this thing. She managed to back the little car up and park it on the curb. She hopped out and stalked toward me.

"Do you know of a garage that you could call?" I asked. Why in the hell should I care, I thought. This little woman was full of bad attitude and I certainly didn't need it on top of everything else going on right now. Besides working on helping H.P.D. clean up their gang trouble, I was still trying to clean up the Kelly mess.

The North Side Crew was out for vengeance and when I wasn't working with the police, I was out on my own gathering info on their next move. To say that I was tired and slightly cranky was an understatement. The last thing that I needed on my plate was this shit.

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I suddenly felt sorry for her. She looked as stressed as I felt. "I don't know," she grumbled. She pulled out her PDA and began scrolling through. She quickly dialed a number on her phone and began to pace again.

"Hi, this is Courtney Stratford. I need to have my car towed. I am on Franklin Ave in Hartford. How soon do you think you could be here?" Pause. "Fine. It's a silver Audi TT Quattro. I'll be waiting," she said snapping the phone shut.

I nodded to her and began walking toward my SUV. "Wait," she called following me. I turned and looked at her. "Is this all the info that I need from you?"

"You can contact RangeMan if you have any questions," I answered.

"Look, Mr. Tank," she started.

"Just Tank."

"Ok, Tank. I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I'm sorry that I hit your SUV. I was distracted and obviously didn't see you. I've had a really crappy day so far, and it isn't looking any better," she said giving me a weak smile.

"Lady, we have all had a shitty day. Good luck with your car," I said turning and walking back towards my SUV.

"Wait, please," she said again. I took a deep breath and turned and looked at her. "Could you wait with me please?"

I gave her a puzzled look. I just met this woman and she wanted me to hang out and wait for the tow truck guy to show up. All I want to do is take a shower and crash, not stand around and listen to her bitch. She looked up at me pleadingly.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"This isn't the best neighborhood," she said looking around. "There could be some dangerous people around here. I would just appreciate it if you would wait with me."

I glanced around the neighborhood. It didn't look like a bad one to me. Franklin Ave I had learned is Little Italy in Hartford, but had recently had a migration of Latinos and Asians. I focused my attention back on her.

"How do you know that I'm not a dangerous person?"

She flashed me a dazzling smile. "You don't seem that dangerous," she said looking at me. Before I knew it I rolled my eyes. Shit, been around Steph too damn long. I sighed and stepped up on the sidewalk and leaned against the SUV. She smiled and stood in front of me for a few moments. "So what brings you to Hartford?" she asked.

I just looked down at her.

"Don't talk much?"

I continued to look at her. I wasn't in the mood for constant chitchat and I was suddenly regretting my decision.

"Is your real name Tank?"

I glared at her. "Do you always ask so many questions?" I asked. She looked at me kind of surprised.

"Sorry," she said looking away. I felt bad. I hadn't meant to snap at her, but I just didn't want to play 20 questions.

I watched as she walked over to her car and leaned against it. I focused my attention on our surroundings. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was a knock out. I watched as she scrolled through her PDA, occasionally throwing a glance my way. She looked up and caught me staring at her and smiled. I instantly looked away and glanced at my watch. We had been waiting for almost 30 minutes.

"How long did they say?" I asked her. She looked at me startled.

"Oh so now you want to talk?" she said pushing away from her car. She walked toward me. "They said they would be here in a few. Who knows what that means?"

"Can I have the number Ms. Stratford?"

"Just Court," she said scrolling through her cell phone. "860-521-6698."

I pulled out my cell and dialed the number.

"Tony's Garage," a man answered.

"A lady called a half hour ago and requested a tow."

"On Franklin Ave?"

"Yeah. How much longer are you guys gonna be?"

"Well I can't really say. It could take a few hours. We are really backed up."

"How about 15 minutes?"

"Yeah buddy, that's gonna happen," the man chuckled. "I'll send Frankie out as soon as he gets back. Could take awhile. Tell her to just lock it up and we will take care of it."

"Fine," I said disconnecting. "They said it could take a few hours. They said to lock it up and they would take care of it. I suggest you call a cab," I said pushing away from my SUV.

"I'm not really comfortable leaving my car here. Even if it is wreaked, someone could try to steal it," she said looking over at her car.

"Chances are Ma'am that they wouldn't be able to drive it even if they tried to steal it," I said looking down at her. She looked at her car and back at me. She had a very defeated look on her face. Don't ask me why, but I felt bad for her. "I'll give you a ride," I said before I realized it.

Her face lit up. "Really? I can't ask you to do that, but I would really appreciate it," she said smiling. I nodded to her and opened up the passenger door of the SUV. She walked over to her car and grabbed her purse, laptop, and jacket then beeped the car locked. She walked back over and I helped her climb up into the SUV.

I shook my head, knowing this was probably a big mistake and walked around to the other side and climbed in.

**Courtney POV**

When I saw him climb out of the Expedition, I didn't know what to think. I have never seen someone that large before. He stood about 6'6", completely bald, and his dark brown eyes bored a hole in me. Honestly he was a pretty scary black man, but something about him put me at ease.

He said his name was Tank. Huh, it suited him. He looked as big as a Tank and I caught myself wondering if that was the only reason that he was named that.

I was pissed off about what had happened. Ok, maybe I hadn't been paying attention. I was really stressed out over the Edwards meeting. If he decided to go with our firm, it meant big bucks for me.

I work for the Public Relations firm of Johnson & Campbell. I have been with them for four years and I have worked my ass off. If I landed the Edwards account, I was as good as partner.

At the rate this day was going, I could kiss it good-bye. I had tried for months to get a meeting with Edwards, who runs the largest investment firm in Hartford. I had a long list of clients, but this one would be the crowning jewel for me. If anyone could sweet-talk them into rescheduling, it was Jane my assistant. I prayed that she could work her magic.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. This was not fitting into my plans. I decided that I would try to start up a conversation with Mr. Tank. Since he had been so kind as to wait with me for the tow truck guy.

"So, what brings you to Hartford?" I asked smiling up at him. He just stared at me. Yikes, not much on the conversation. "Don't talk much?" I asked. He continued to stare down at me. "Is your real name Tank?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" he asked glaring at me.

He caught me by surprise with his abrupt question. Obviously Mr. Tank didn't feel like talking. "Sorry," I said as I walked over and leaned against my car. I sighed and pulled out my PDA and checked my e-mail. He didn't have to be so rude, I thought stealing a glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

He was very attractive, in a badass sort of way. He was built and I couldn't help but stare as his biceps rippled when he moved. He was dressed in all black, from head to toe. His black t-shirt looked like it was painted on, and I found myself wondering if he was that muscular all over. I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts I was having and concentrated on checking my e-mail.

I stole another glance at him and caught him staring at me. I instantly smiled and he looked away. Busted, I thought with a giggle.

"How long did they say?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh so now you want to talk?" I said pushing away from my car and walking towards him. "They said they would be here in a few. Who knows what that means?"

"Can I have the number Ms. Stratford?"

"Just Court," I said scrolling through my cell phone. "860-521-6698." I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

I listened intently as he talked to the tow truck guy. It gave me a chance to study him a little more closely. He really was a beautiful man. He seemed to have a very stern way about him, but I had the feeling that he was really just a big softie.

"Fine," he said disconnecting. "They said it could take a few hours. They said to lock it up and they would take care of it. I suggest you call a cab."

"I'm not really comfortable leaving my car here. Even if it is wreaked, someone could try to steal it," I said looking over at my poor car. Auto theft in Hartford was at an all time high, according to Channel 3 News this morning.

"Chances are Ma'am that they wouldn't be able to drive it even if they tried to steal it," he said looking down at me. I looked at my car and back at him. This day was getting crappier by the minute. I didn't know what else to do. "I'll give you a ride," he said.

"Really? I can't ask you to do that, but I would really appreciate it," I said in surprise. I walked over and grabbed my stuff out of the car. He held the door open and helped me climb inside. To look like some thug he was sure acting like a gentleman, I thought as I settled myself in the seat. I looked around the cab. This thing looks like it could contact the mother ship. There were so many gadgets and gizmos. He climbed behind the wheel and rolled the engine over.

"Where to?" he asked putting the SUV in gear. Just then my cell rang. Jane.

"Hang on one second please?" I said flipping my phone open. "Yeah Jane."

"Great news, I contacted Edwards' secretary, he was going to call and reschedule. He is stuck in Boston, and can't make it back in time. So you are off the hook," Jane said.

"Shew! Thank goodness!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was in a little accident. My car is messed up."

"Oh no, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm working on a headache though. I think that I am going to head home. I will work from there today. If you need anything, call my cell or home," I said rubbing my temples.

"I will pass it along to Mr. Campbell. Take a load off Court. You have been working too hard anyway lately."

"Thanks Jane," I said and snapped my phone shut. I rubbed my temples willing the dull ache to go away. I heard Mr. Tank clear his throat. I glanced over at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Could you give me a lift home? I don't live far, right across the line in West Hartford. Just head down this way and take a right on to Sisson," I said pointing down the street.

He nodded and pulled away from the curb. We rode in silence and I continued to look around the cab. GPS, some kind of laptop, and a bunch of other stuff I had no idea what it could possibly be used for cluttered the cab.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked as he turned onto Sisson. He glanced over at me and remained silent. When he didn't reply I looked out the window. What a rude man, I thought shooting him a look. "I'm sorry about this. Really I feel terrible," I said looking over at him.

His only response was a nod.

"You don't say much do you?"

He cut his eyes at me. "Only when it's important," he replied and slipped back into concentrating on driving.

Huh, well if that wasn't the rudest thing I have ever heard. I was beginning to dislike him more and more by the minute. Thankfully we were only a few minutes from my house. We rode in silence. I only spoke to give directions.

"It's the white house up here on the right," I said as he pulled onto Farmington Ave. He pulled up in front of my house and parked. I gathered my things and opened the door. "Thank you again. Sorry for the inconvenience," I said getting out of the large SUV. He nodded at me again and I shut the door.

I walked up my front sidewalk and slipped the key into the door. I turned and noticed that he was still sitting there. I opened the door and Sophie, my black and tan Doberman raced out the door.

"Sophie!" I called chasing after her. She stopped and looked at me and took off down the street. This had been a problem for us. I hadn't had her that long, and she was still very much in the puppy stage. At 6 months old she was already 40lbs, and had a mind of her own.

I chased after her slipping my shoes off as I went. I heard a shrill whistle behind me and Sophie stopped. She turned and started jogging back towards me. I turned and saw Tank standing on the sidewalk. Sophie bypassed me and went straight to him. I watched as he reached down and took hold of her collar. She jumped up trying to lick his face. He smiled down at her and his whole face changed.

Whew, when he smiles his whole face lights up, I thought mentally fanning myself. Too bad he's so damn rude or I might find him attractive. I walked over to them where he had hunkered down and was petting her. Sophie was in love. She was licking him all over and laid down rolling over on her back.

"I've never seen her act like that before. She usually is wary of strangers, but she seems to like you," I said in astonishment. Sophie had been terrorizing the mailman for months. "She doesn't usually go to a stranger."

Tank looked up at me and smiled and I felt my heart flutter. This man is too damn sexy for his own good, I thought.

"She is a beautiful dog," he said scratching her belly. Sophie began to shake her back leg and he chuckled. He stood up and she instantly jumped to her feet and sat at attention in front of him.

"Huh, I've been trying for three months to get her to do that for me," I said looking at Sophie puzzled. I glanced up at Tank and he flashed me blinding smile. "Do you know a lot about dogs?"

"A little," he said scratching her behind the ear. "You should get her into obedience classes ASAP."

"We tried that and the dog trainer was afraid of her. I haven't had her that long. I got her from my brother. He bought her for his girlfriend and they broke up and he got Sophie back. He lives in a small apartment so I ended up with her," I said walking over and taking her by the collar. "Thank you so much for helping me catch her," I said pulling her down the sidewalk back towards the house. Sophie turned and looked at him and whined.

"Your welcome," he said walking back over toward his SUV.

"Come on girl," I said pulling her into the house. She kept stopping and turning to look for him, whining the whole time. I got her in the house and shut my door. I watched through the window as he drove away.

I chucked my stuff by the front door. Sophie was sitting looking at me intently. "I know I know. You like him. He isn't that nice you know," I said walking into the kitchen. I sat the teapot on the stove and pulled out a mug. I made myself a cup of tea and walked into the living room and flopped on the sofa.

Within moments, Sophie was curled up next to me. She laid her head in my lap and I stroked her absently my mind wondering. What am I going to do about my car? I wonder how long until it's fixed? I guess I should call and get a rental.

My thoughts wandered to Tank. Who names someone Tank anyway, I thought. Surly it's a nickname. I got up and grabbed my laptop. I booted up and Googled RangeMan. Ah, a serious security company in Trenton New Jersey. They handled all types of security not only in Trenton but also in Boston, Atlanta and Miami. Interesting. I read for a while and still didn't find anything mentioning anyone named Tank. Why should I care? The man was impossible and rude. I probably wouldn't ever see him again anyway. And what if I did?

He obviously looked at me as an inconvenience. Oh what do I care? It isn't like I have the time to date anyone. Wait where did that come from? Not to mention he wasn't a likely candidate anyway. I shut my laptop and propped my feet up on the coffee table. I should be working but the pounding in my head hasn't stopped. I glanced at my watch and saw it was already 3:30 pm.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Tank instantly jumped into my mind again. My eyes snapped open. I can't be thinking about him. I have too much to do. I don't have time to be daydreaming, I thought as I jumped off the sofa, grabbing my cell phone.

I dialed the garage and hoped they had picked up my car. As I waited for someone to answer, I wished that this day would just end.

**Tank POV**

She makes me nervous. I don't get nervous. Ever. She sat in the SUV asking questions. I guess I was kind of mean but I needed to concentrate. She was a distraction.

I pulled away from her house and started back towards the apartment. I found myself smiling as I thought about her chasing her dog down the street, one shoe off trying to get the other one off, hopping the whole way. I wound my way through West Hartford. White, upper middle class suburbia, I thought.

I crossed the line back into Hartford and the change was immediate. You went from snotty suburbia to borderline ghetto. I pulled into the parking lot and made my way up to the apartment. I let myself in and headed directly toward the shower.

I stood in the shower letting the hot water beat on the middle of my back. I had to stoop to get under the shower nozzle. This damn thing must have been designed for a midget, I thought. My mind drifted back to Courtney Stratford. Damn she was a cutie, definitely not my type though. She was way too straight laced for me.

I hopped out of the shower and dried off. I was exhausted and decided I would take a quick nap before I went to grab something to eat. I had already decided that I was taking the night off. I had been up almost 36 hours and I needed some down time. I fell onto the bed and instantly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later. My internal alarm clock went off. My body functions on 3-4 hours of sleep. Anymore than that and I'm not worth a shit. I glanced at my watch. It was almost 7. I got up and pulled on some clothes and decided to head back over towards West Hartford. It looked like there were a few restaurants over that way, and I was getting sick of Chinese take out and pizza.

Yeah, that's the only reason you're going back over there. Keep telling yourself that. I shook my head to clear those crazy thoughts and jumped into the Expedition and headed back over toward West Hartford. I found myself in the center of town and decided to stop at a place called Max's Oyster Bar. Sounds good to me, I thought as I parked and walked inside.

I grabbed a seat close to the front with my back against the wall. The restaurant had huge plate glass windows so I had a great view of the street. I ordered a beer and quickly decided on some food. After the waitress took my order I sat back and watched the foot traffic and tried to relax.

I felt like I had been in Hartford way too long. I wanted to go back to Trenton but this gang mess was far from being solved. Hopefully if we were able to take out a few more key players, I could get the hell out of here. I had been working close with Dansko and he felt that we have made significant progress. I sure as hell hoped so. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I zoned out for a few contemplating what our next move should be when something caught my eye. I glanced up and saw Courtney strolling down the street walking Sophie. Damn she looked amazing. She was wearing a little black t-shirt and a little pair of dark blue shorts that said Yale Soccer on the leg. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail and I watched as her hair swung back and forth as she walked.

Sophie slowed up as she got in front of the restaurant and began sniffing around. She looked through the window and spotted me. She stopped dead. Her ears perked up and she barked. Courtney looked down at her puzzled and tried to pull her away. Sophie wouldn't budge. She stood staring at me barking.

Courtney looked through the window and spotted me. She looked surprised but smiled then frowned. I nodded to her and she tried to drag Sophie on down the street. Sophie began backing up trying to pull out of her collar. The waitress brought over my food and I thanked her. I looked back out the window and saw that Courtney was trying to pick Sophie up now. I sighed and stood up.

I walked out onto the sidewalk and Sophie squirmed away from Courtney and pulled her toward me. "Easy girl," I said to her. She stopped and sat in front of me.

"Sophie, you're killing me," Courtney said. I looked down at her and grinned. "Guess she really likes you."

"Guess so," I said smiling. I reached down and stroked Sophie's head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner. Guess I have completely ruined your day now," she grumbled.

"Any word on your car?"

"Yeah. They finally towed it to the garage. Looks like it's going to take awhile to fix. I have to get a rental tomorrow," she said looking up at me. I couldn't get over how blue her eyes were. She looked even better now than she did earlier.

"Well enjoy your walk," I said turning and walking back into the restaurant. I heard Sophie whining. I stopped and looked down at the pitiful dog. "Go with your mom," I said. Sophie gave me another pitiful look and stood next to Courtney.

"Enjoy your dinner," she said pulling Sophie down the sidewalk. I watched them walk away, appreciating just how good she looked in her little walking shorts, and headed back into the restaurant.

I sat down and plowed through my food, thinking about Courtney. What were the chances that she would walk by here? Ok, so I was hoping that she would walk by. Hell I was a block from her house. I sat back and drained my beer, watching the foot traffic. I ordered another beer and attempted to relax.

I found myself half wishing that I had asked Courtney to stay and have dinner with me. That would have been hard with Sophie in tow, and I doubted that she would have anyway. I have been less than nice to her. Who am I kidding? She is so not my type in any way, shape or form. She was my complete and total opposite and I seriously doubted that she would want anything to do with me.

Courtney seemed like the type of woman that would go for a totally different kind of guy, maybe a lawyer or something. Not someone like me, who tracks down scum bags and hauls them to jail. Besides that, I don't plan on hanging around here long. Hopefully I will be out of here in a few weeks. It would be better not to start something. She didn't strike me as the type of woman who would be happy with a one-night stand. No, she was definitely a relationship kind of woman. I just don't have time for one of those.

I tried it before with Lula and look how that ended up. Take some advice from me. Don't ever piss off a full figured black woman while you are naked. It won't end well.

I sighed and motioned for the check. I would just head back to the apartment and maybe watch some TV. I would head out later tonight and do a little recon on The North Side Crew. God knows I need to keep tabs on them. I pulled out my wallet and put a few bills on the table. I was just about to stand up when I glanced toward the door.

Holy shit! Courtney was dressed to kill. She was wearing a short black skirt that showcased her perfect legs, a little black top with lots of cleavage, and four-inch heels. Her long blonde hair was down and curls flowed wildly around her. She looked unbelievable and I caught myself blinking to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. She turned her head and saw me, flashed me a heart-stopping smile and walked toward my table.

Damn, I'm in deep shit, was the only thought that ran through my mind.

**Courtney POV**

After I got the disheartening news about my car, I definitely needed to blow off some steam. I had a sneaking suspicion that Tony's Garage wanted to take me for a ride. I just don't buy that it is close to $7000 in damage. What choice do I have though? I called my insurance company and they were sending someone out to assess the damage Monday.

I was stir crazy in the house, so about 7:30 I grabbed Sophie and decided that we would go for a nice walk. She needed one and I needed some time to think. With everything going on with my car, one thought kept plaguing me. Tank. I don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about him. The fact that I couldn't was starting to disturb me.

He was rude, a horrible conversationalist, he obviously considered me a huge inconvenience, and one of the main reasons that my day had gone from bad to worse. Ok, so maybe that was my fault, but still, he could have been a little nicer.

The worst part was that I had already made up my mind to hate him. I was going to write him off and hope that I never saw him again, that was until he helped me with Sophie. He caught me by surprise when I saw a full on smile on his face. A shiver ran down my spine straight to my hoo-ha when I thought about it. He was different and I wasn't completely sure it was in a good way.

Every move he made seemed to be calculated. He kind of reminded me of an ex-boyfriend I had in college. He was a Marine. Maybe Tank had been in the service too. That would explain his demeanor. Not the rudeness though. I decided to completely forget about him. I don't need to waste my time thinking about someone that I will never see again.

Sophie and I started our usual route through West Hartford Center. We walked down Farmington Ave, passing all of the trendy restaurants and specialty shops. We stopped at Three Dog Bakery and I bought Sophie a cookie. She expected it every time we walked by. I crossed the street and started back. We reached Max's Oyster Bar and Sophie stopped dead.

"Come on girl," I said gently tugging her leash. She stood still, at full attention and stared through the window. She let out a bark and her little nub of a tail was going wild. "Come on," I said pulling harder. I looked through the window.

You've got to be kidding me, I thought. Tank was sitting just inside the restaurant looking at us. My first instinct was to smile, but then I remembered I was supposed to not like him so I frowned. Ok, we need to get out of here now, I thought as I pulled Sophie harder. Sophie began to back up trying to get out of her collar.

"Oh, stop," I said. Fine if she didn't want to come I would carry her, but we were going to make a fast get away. I bent down and tried to pick her up. She squirmed and pulled me toward the door. Tank was standing there smiling at us.

"Easy girl," he said to her. She stopped and sat in front of him.

"Sophie, you're killing me," I said. I shot her a dirty look. Traitor, I thought. "Guess she really likes you."

"Guess so," he said smiling down at me as he reached down and stroked Sophie's head. She was in heaven. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner. Guess I have completely ruined your day now," I grumbled.

"Any word on your car?"

"Yeah. They finally towed it to the garage. Looks like it's going to take awhile to fix. I have to get a rental tomorrow," I said looking up at him. He stared down at me intently and I felt a zing rush through me. Oh this is not good, I thought. I'm supposed to hate you!

"Well enjoy your walk," he said turning and walking back into the restaurant. Sophie began to whine. He turned and looked down at her. "Go with your mom," he said. Sophie slowly turned and walked to stand next to me.

"Enjoy your dinner," I said practically dragging Sophie down the sidewalk. We hurried on our way. "Traitor," I hissed at her. Sophie looked up at me as if to say 'Yeah, and?' We made it to my house relatively quickly. I couldn't get over the way I had felt when he looked at me.

It was disturbing. I have never had a man look at me and do what he just did. He didn't even have to say anything! God, I am so pathetic.

Here's the thing about me. I don't date a whole lot. I have concentrated so much on my career since I graduated Yale University that I just haven't given it another thought. The last guy that I dated was a paralegal named Greg and that was….OMG! Two years ago? I'm even more pathetic than I thought.

Here I am almost 30 years old. I have a great career, nice house, and a wonderful dog, well most of the time she is. I have never been one to sleep around, my mother beat it into my head at an early age, "A man won't buy the cow if he can get the milk for free."

But I had never met someone like Mr. Tank before. It was scary. Come on Court, live dangerously for once, I thought.

I unhooked Sophie's leash and stood there chewing my lip. "So what if he doesn't want to buy the cow," I mumbled to myself as I dashed up the stairs. I'm going to take a chance. He lives in New Jersey and I am sure that he is just here on business. Hell he may not even be there when I get there, I thought.

I slipped off my clothes and flung open my closet. Do I go conservative? Young and hip? Slutty? Crap, I don't even have a clue.

I settled on a short black skirt, and a black shirt, which just so happened to show off a little more cleavage than I would normally dare. I'm not that small, but I don't show my 34-C's off a whole lot. I slipped on a pair of black heels, and pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I ran my fingers through it. It's a little crazy but will have to do, I have to hurry, he might be gone, I thought.

I did some light make-up and grabbed the cute little black Gucci bag I had treated myself to a couple of weeks ago and headed downstairs. I shoved the basics from my other purse in to the Gucci bag, locked up and started the short walk to Max's Oyster Bar.

What the hell am I doing? Oh, this is not a good idea. You don't know anything about this man. What if he is some nut job? What if he takes you off and kills you and no one ever knows what happened to you?

Ok, so he doesn't strike me as the serial killer type, but this is nuts. Before I finished my mental flogging, I was standing in front of Max's. I stopped short of the door and took a deep breath. I'm a good girl. Good girls don't do this, my mind screamed. I opened the door and walked in before I changed my mind.

I scanned the room and looked to the left. He was just placing the bill on the table when his eyes met mine. I smiled as I watched him look at me from head to toe. Gotcha, I thought as I walked over towards him. He stood and looked down at me.

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" I asked sweetly looking up at him. "I was hoping that I could buy you a drink, since you were so kind as to give me a lift this afternoon."

"Wow, you look a lot different than you did 20 minutes ago," he said grinning.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," I said brushing my skirt with the back of my hand. I looked up at him through my lashes. "Please, let me buy you a drink," I said smiling. He nodded and motioned for me to sit down. I slid into the seat and he sat down across from me.

The waitress came over. "Hi, I would like a Cosmopolitan, with an extra orange peel and please ask the bartender not to use more Grand Marnier than Triple Sec," I said looking over at Tank. "And what would you like?"

"I'll have another Bud Light," he said looking up at the waitress. She took our order and walked away. We both fell kind of silent for a moment. My nerves were getting tense and I was for the 100th time wondering if this was a good idea.

"So, are you in Hartford on business?" I asked.

"You could say that," he answered staring at me intently. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was like he could look right through you. Yikes!

"Have you been here long?"

"Long enough," he replied. The waitress brought over our drinks and I downed half of mine in just a few moments. I'm a cheap drunk, so the alcohol was already starting to have an effect on me.

"Are you from New Jersey?" I asked taking another sip of my liquid courage.

"No."

"Where are you from?" I really didn't like these short answers. I know the man can talk. Why doesn't he?

"Louisiana."

"Really? Oh I was down in Baton Rouge last year. It is so nice down there. The people are so friendly and it is such a beautiful city. I've never been to New Orleans though. I hear it is a fun town. Have you ever been there? I'd like to get down there some day," I said taking another sip from my drink. OOPPSS, it's almost gone. I have to pace myself, I thought as I ordered another.

Tank was looking at me with an expression that was hard to read, but I think that it was something like amusement. He took a long swig of his beer and sat back looking at me intently.

The waitress brought over another Cosmo and I took a small sip. "So what is your real name? I know that your mother didn't name you Tank," I said with a slight giggle. Oh man, these things are doing a number on me, I thought.

Tank looked at me with a slight grin but remained silent.

"You know this conversation thing goes a lot smoother if we both talk," I said taking another sip. Tank looked at me in surprise then burst out with a full laugh.

"You seem to have enough to say for the both of us," he said teasingly.

"Well, I was just trying to make conversation," I said grumpily. This wasn't going as I had planned.

"Whitley," he said. I was taking a drink and almost choked.

"What?"

"My name is Whitley Baxter."

"Whitley?" I said shocked. He grinned and nodded. "Whitley makes me think of Whitney and Whitney makes me think of Whitney Houston. And she is a girl. But then again Whitley is a girl's name, and you are most definitely not a girl. I think that I will just call you Tank. Is that ok with you?" I asked smiling.

He gave me a shrug and a small grin as he finished his beer. I took another long sip of my drink. The alcohol was quickly rushing to my head and I felt a little loopy.

"Do you want another one?" I asked motioning for the waitress. The waitress came over to our table.

"I'll have another Bud Light," he said glancing at me.

"And I'll have another Cosmo," I said.

"She'll have an ice water too," he said to the waitress. I looked at him puzzled. "You keep downing those things and you are going to be in a world of hurt," he said with a grin.

"I don't normally drink like this. I guess I'm a little nervous," I said with a small smile.

"No shit."

I frowned at him. "You have that effect on people you know," I spat at him.

He threw his head back and laughed again. He has such a wonderful, deep laugh and it was contagious. Before I knew it I was laughing too. The waitress brought over our drinks and I took a long drink of the ice water. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. If things went the way I hoped, I didn't want to be to smashed to remember. I wanted to remember EVERYTHING!

"You know, my dog really likes you."

"I could tell."

"She's a good judge of character. I have to tell you, I didn't like you very much this morning, but I guess if Sophie gave you the stamp of approval then you can't be all bad. I guess you could say that you are growing on me. You don't say much but that is ok. I just have the feeling that you are a very interesting person and I am trying to get to know you better," I said finishing my Cosmo and starting on the third.

"Do you always talk so much?"

"Not always. But I am certainly not shy if that is what you are implying."

"As if that wasn't obvious," Tank said grinning at me.

"There's nothing wrong with being outgoing," I said defensively.

"No, there isn't. Do you always talk this much when you're nervous?"

"No, but I am carrying most of the conversation here," I said taking another sip.

Tank sat back and studied me for a moment. His expression was completely unreadable. He started to say something, but then must have though better of it. He picked up his beer and downed half of it. He sat it back on the table and looked at me intently.

"Why did you come back here?" he ask suddenly. It caught me completely off guard. I wasn't expecting this. Crap, what do I say? I can't just say 'Oh I was hoping I could lure you some place for a one night stand.' Best to go with a lie.

"I told you. I feel really bad about this morning. I was at fault in the accident. You were kind enough to wait with me then give me a ride home then help me catch my dog. I thought the least I could do is buy you a drink," I said polishing off my last Cosmo. By this time I had a hell of a buzz going and the liquid courage was working over time.

"It wasn't a problem," he said finishing his beer.

"Do you want another one?"

"No, and I don't think that you should have another one either," he said with a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Ok, maybe your right. Do you think that you could give me a lift over to my house?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and gave me a full on smile.

"Sure."

I returned his smile and motioned for the waitress. "Could I have the check please?" I asked. She nodded and went towards the bar. I noticed that Tank was watching me closely again and I couldn't help but let my gaze roam over him.

He was dressed in a pair of cargo khaki's and a dark blue Henley. The shirt clung to his huge shoulders and I felt a shudder slip down my spine when I thought about what was underneath that shirt. I looked up to his eyes and he gave me another blinding smile. I blushed and looked away.

The waitress brought over the check and laid it on the table. I reached for it but Tank's massive hand got to it first. "I said that I would buy your drinks," I said looking at him puzzled.

"If I remember correctly you told me this morning that I threw a huge wrench into your day and caused it to go from bad to worse. If I ruined your day then I should be the one buying you a drink. Or in your case drinks," he said with a chuckle.

"I figured I had pretty much ruined your day."

Tank looked at me and gave me a full on smile. "No, you made my day," he said laying a few bills on the table. He stood up and held his hand out. "Come on let's get you home."

I looked up at him shocked. I didn't know what to say and I was pretty sure I was doing a damn good impression of a goldfish. Inside I was doing the happy dance. So he really does like me? YES! I reached up and took his hand still dumbfounded.

I walked with him out to his SUV and he opened the door and helped me climb inside. So he's back to being the gentleman again. So things were going in my direction. Tank climbed in and rolled over the engine and pulled away from the curb. He gave me another smile and within a couple of moments he parked in front of my house.

Ok, Court, it's now or never. He turned to look at me and I slid over the console and kissed him. So this is not my standard approach but with a few drinks in me, I was thinking this was a great idea.

If he seemed surprised, it sure didn't show. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and felt his massive hands slip around and pull me closer to him. I was sitting on his lap now and I pressed myself against him. I could feel his unbelievably huge hardness pressing against my butt. I groaned as I felt his warm hands slip under my shirt and caress my bare back. A shudder ran through me at the contact of his skin to mine.

I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Come inside," I said breathlessly.

"Ms. Stratford…."

"Court. I told you to call me Court. Come on. I have a huge bed and a Jacuzzi tub, we could have all kinds of fun," I said huskily.

"Court, I don't think that is such a good idea."

I felt like I had been slapped. OMG! He's turning me down! I looked at him wide eyed. This isn't happening! I scrambled off of his lap and back over into the passenger seat. I grabbed my purse and hopped out of the SUV. I stalked around the front just as Tank was getting out of the other side.

"Wait a minute Court," he said grasping my arm lightly.

"No. There is no reason to explain. I must have read the signals wrong. Sorry if I embarrassed you. I know that I sure as hell embarrassed myself," I said pulling away and walking up my sidewalk. I felt tears of humiliation stinging my eyes. For the first time in my life I decide to take the initiative and I get the cold shoulder.

I felt him touch my shoulder gently and turn me around. I looked up at him, willing the tears to go away. I just wanted to get this over with. I didn't want to stand here and wallow in my embarrassment any longer.

"It isn't what you think. I like you a lot. You have just had a few to many tonight and I don't want to take advantage," he said softly looking down at me. I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw he was telling truth.

"You really do like me? I wasn't wrong?" I sniffed.

"Yeah. You're funny and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. I have to admit, my first impression wasn't the best, but what was it you said? You are starting to grow on me. Maybe another time when you aren't three sheets in the wind, but I don't want you to do something that you will regret in the morning. Ok?" he said smiling down at me.

"Ok," I sniffled. He ran his thumb across my cheek and leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I'll be in touch," he said turning and walking back toward his SUV. I watched as he climbed inside. I was dumbstruck. I can't believe that he said all of that at once! He really is a nice guy, I thought as I stood staring at him. He started the SUV and continued to sit there. In a moment he rolled down the window. "Are you going inside?" he asked teasingly. "I'll wait until you get inside safely."

I shook my head to clear all of the thoughts swarming through it and walked to the door. I opened it and turned and waved. He waved back and waited until I shut the door before he pulled away.

I leaned against the door. So it wasn't as easy as I thought. I felt the wheels turning in my head. I've always been a determined girl and I usually get what I want. This might be a little tricky but I have set my sites on Whitley Baxter. A.K.A Tank.

I headed upstairs to hash out my plan. If this was going to happen, I needed to get started now.

Tank POV 

Holy Shit, I thought as I pulled away from Courtney's house. That was not at all what I was expecting. Any other time I would have jumped at the chance, but I have the distinct feeling that she isn't a one-night stand kind of woman. Plus the fact that she was borderline drunk didn't help either.

I'm thinking that I need another shower, a cold one this time. She looked amazing and when she kissed me, it took all of my willpower to not explode on the spot. I wanted to know more about her. She makes me nervous, but not in a totally bad way. It was pretty damn cute how nervous she was at the restaurant. And my God, that girl could talk a mile a minute.

I drove back over towards the apartment and I dialed RangeMan on the way. Lester answered the phone.

"RangeMan," he answered.

"Yo."

"'Sup Tank?"

"I need you to run a search for me and e-mail it to me."

"Sure, what's the name?"

"Courtney Stratford."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking out gang bangers? Courtney Stratford doesn't sound like a gang banger name to me," he chuckled.

"Just do it Santos. ASAP," I said disconnecting. Jackass, I thought as I turned into the parking lot. I grabbed my laptop and headed up to the apartment. I let myself in and plugged up my laptop on the small, rickety kitchen table that was serving as my temporary desk.

I pulled the Glock out from under my shirt at the small of my back and laid it on the table. Bet Courtney would shit if she knew how many weapons I had on me tonight, I thought with a chuckle. I reached down and pulled the knife I keep in my right boot out, and the small pistol I keep in my left.

I fired up the laptop when my cell rang. I glanced at the small screen. Lester. Damn that was quick, I thought answering.

"Yo."

"Yo, I'm sending it over right now. You should have it in a few minutes. Damn she is one fine ass piece of work," Lester laughed.

"Keep pushing Santos and I will call Marisa," I growled.

"Well, gotta go," Lester said disconnecting. I knew that would get him. His wife Marisa would have his ass for lunch if she had heard that little comment. Lester Santos, Mr. Badass Bounty Hunting Special Forces Guy, was scared shitless of a 5'8", 135 lb., blonde. I can't say that I blame him. With Marisa there was a whole lot in a small package.

I opened my e-mail and saw the file. I downloaded it and began reading. Interesting.

_Courtney Dawn Stratford_

_**Born**: August 26, 1977_

_**Father and Mother**: Charles and Martha Stratford. Greenwich CT. Father retired Attorney. Mother, homemaker. _

_**Siblings**: Lauren Willington age 33, married, resides in Darien CT. Chad Stratford, age 24, Student at Norwich University Northfield VT._

_**Education:** Graduated Yale University, 2000, B.A. in Ethics_

_**Employment: **Public Relations Representative, Johnson & Campbell Public Relations Hartford CT._

I scanned the rest of the file. Santos had done a quick but very extensive search on Courtney Stratford. By the time I finished reading I knew that she made $91,000 last year and had bought her house for $326,000 two years ago. She had an extensive clientele list and had been very successful at her job. No criminal record.

Basically she was a good girl. Good, wealthy family, great education, and she had everything going for her. Why would she want to have anything to do with me?

I am so far out of her realm of acceptable 'dating material' it isn't even funny. We were complete and total polar opposites. I grew up one of eight in Burnside Louisiana, right on the Mississippi River. My father took off when I was 14, leaving my mama with eight kids to look after. My older brother Abraham took off at age 17, shortly after my father. He was mugged and killed in a New Orleans. I grew up with next to nothing, and I helped my Mom take care of my six younger brothers and sisters.

Mama made sure that all of us finished high school. I was the only one out of eight to go to college. I played football at The University of Louisiana for two years, but dropped out to join the Army when I was 20. Applied for Ranger School six months in, and I never looked back.

That's where I met Carlos Manoso, a.k.a Ranger, Lester Santos, and Bobby Brown. We have had each other's back since day one. We have been through so much shit together and have always taken care of each other. I trust them with my life. So when we got out of the Army and Ranger started RangeMan, of course I went to work for him. Seemed like the natural thing to do.

I like the lifestyle that we lead. We do some good in this fucked up world. We help protect innocent people, and help shit bags find there way back to jail. We hold to our own code, and stay in the gray, morally right, mostly legal area.

Women don't usually fit into the picture. They get in the way and tend to only complicate things. I love Stephanie Plum to death, but I see how she drives Ranger nuts. Lester has Marisa and she is a handful, and in a couple of months Bobby was marrying Elle, and Lord knows she could test the patience of a saint. That was one of the deciding factors with Lula and me. I need a place to escape to every now and then. It's hard to do when your 'significant other' does the same kind of shit you do everyday.

I wouldn't have that problem with Courtney though. Shit! What in the hell am I thinking? I am getting the fuck out of here as soon as possible. I DO NOT need to be complicating things any more than they already are. And Courtney Stratford had complication written all over her.

She is damn appealing though and it would make the time I have to spend here a lot more fun if she was around. I just have to keep in mind and make things clear to her, that when my time here is up, I'm gone.

I shut down my laptop and glanced at my watch. It was almost 11. I would grab another couple of hours of sleep and head out to do a little recon. I shucked my clothes and crawled into bed when my cell phone rang. I glanced at the number. Hal.

"Yo," I answered.

"Yo. I told Kelly about Bones being released."

"And?" Ramero had been released earlier this week, and I had kept him under constant surveillance. The last thing we needed was for him to go after Kelly, Hal's sister.

"She was shaken up. I don't know. I have a bad feeling. I think that she might be planning on doing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You still keeping tabs on her?"

"Of course. She found out about that too. She wasn't very happy."

"It's for her own good."

"I know that and you know that, but I'm not sure that she sees it that way. Anything new?"

"Not so far. Man, this place is a mess. Why did I decide to stay here?" I sighed.

"I have no idea. What's going on?"

"Just a shitty day. Hopefully I will be home by the end of the week."

"Didn't you say that like four months ago?" Hal teased.

"Yeah. I had no idea that this shit was this fucked up. We were able to get a good line on some activity, and I went on the take down last night. The little fuckers looked like they were arming themselves for war. I can't even believe some of the weapons they were able to negotiate for."

"Was it a successful op?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh by the way Kelly made a new friend."

"Yeah, good for her."

"Never guess who?"

"I have no idea."

"Lula."

"Lula! Are you serious?"

"Yeah they have a class together and have apparently become friends."

I didn't have a whole lot to say about that. I hadn't heard a whole lot about her since we broke up but I did check on her from time to time, without her knowing of course. I was glad that Lula was still going to school. She's a great woman and she deserves to be happy. She was working to better herself and I am all for that.

"Well, if you hear anything, let me know," Hal said clearing his throat.

Yeah, Lula is still a touchy subject.

"Always. See you in a few days," hopefully I thought disconnecting. Great, now I was going to have to worry about Kelly doing something completely stupid. I needed to get over to the north end of Hartford and check up on Bones.

I needed to get a couple more hours of sleep before I pulled another 36-hour shift. And besides, I wanted to get as much done as possible. I planned on taking Courtney out tomorrow night, and didn't need any distractions. I closed my eyes and instantly fell to sleep.

When I awoke two hours later, I drug my ass out of bed and was dressed and out the door in less than 10 minutes. Somehow, some way, Courtney had managed to invade my sleep. I kept replaying earlier tonight over in my head. Damn, I wish I wasn't such a nice guy.

I headed over toward the ghetto to check up on Ramero. Word on the street had it that the little bastard was planning his retaliation. Kelly had shamed him. To build yourself in the ranks, you have to at least be able to control your bitches, that's what I hear anyway. So ever since Kelly had left, Ramero had been bumped back down to the low man on the totem pole, and he was desperate to get back into good graces.

Ramero had done everything he could think of to get his rank back, including pulling a drive by on a rival gang two nights ago. Of course the police couldn't prove it was Ramero, but I knew from a source I found that it was. Confirmed gang kills will build your status faster than anything else. It looks like Ramero was taking the easy way, and making to many enemies to count doing it.

I parked half a block down from Ramero's shitty apartment complex and set up surveillance. Ramero was currently holed up with a couple of gang members. I sat back and pulled out my night vision scope to get a better look through the first floor apartments window. Everything looked the same as it had last night. Ramero usually didn't roll home until late. It's a waiting game.

I sat back and got comfortable. As usual I was in for a long night.

Courtney POV 

I awoke about 9:00 Saturday morning with a pounding headache and my mouth felt like sandpaper. I groaned as I rolled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror, shocked at what I saw.

My hair was sticking out in all directions, and I had dark circles under my eyes, perfect to compliment my pasty white complexion. Great I look like a blonde Morticia Adams, I thought as I started the shower and climbed in.

Mental note, don't shot gun three Cosmo's. I honestly hadn't realized that I had sucked them down that fast, and thinking about it, it was Tank's fault anyway. He made me so damn nervous I had to do something. Even though he had been so nice last night, I was still completely embarrassed. I acted like a slut throwing myself at him like that. What must he think of me?

I finished my shower and climbed out feeling a little more human. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my bedroom. Sophie was stretched out on my bed like the queen of the castle. She spotted me then hopped off and began to do the pee dance.

"Alright, girl. Give me a minute," I said pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I sat on the bed and laced up my running shoes, then trudged downstairs, Sophie in tow. I started the coffee then leashed up Sophie for our morning run.

We started out down the street at a nice jog until Sophie decided she needed to relieve herself on Mrs. Peterson's lawn. Damn, I forgot a bag. Oh well, I thought pulling Sophie along. I'm not really the poop carrying kind of girl anyway. We made our usual round of two miles and by the time we got back to my street I was beat. As we strolled by Mrs. Peterson's house she was standing in her front yard.

"Good morning," I called as we strolled by.

"Just look at this Courtney, some people just let their dogs roam wild. I can't believe that someone would just let his or her dog do this on my lawn and leave it. It's disgusting! Not everyone is as responsible as you," she said smiling.

I was riddled with guilt. Sophie and I were the phantom poop bandits. Cleaning up after her is definitely my least favorite part of dog ownership. "I know Mrs. Peterson. Have a great day," I said picking up the pace again.

We made it back to my house and I headed to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. I slumped onto the sofa with Sophie beside me. In the light of day, I began to go over the plan that I had come up with last night.

I was determined. I will have him. The only problem is how am I going to do it? The only plan that I had come up with last night involved me finding where he was staying and showing up naked. So it lacks tact. I am running short on ideas here. Ok, let's review what I know about him. Ok, so I don't know that much. He's in Hartford on business. I bet he is staying at a hotel.

I grabbed my laptop and pulled up all of the hotels in the Hartford area. There are a lot, so I chose some of the nicer to intermediate ones and began calling to see if a Whitley Baxter was registered. Almost an hour later and I was ready to ditch this plan and come up with another one. I must have called 50 hotels and came up with nothing.

I sat back and closed my eyes. Why did this have to be so hard? Sophie gave a small whine and I looked down at her. "I know, girl. I like him too," I sighed and hauled myself off of the sofa for a refill on caffeine. I had plenty of work that I should be doing, but right now I had 'The Tank Project' to worry about. I walked back into the living room when I heard my cell ring.

I picked it up and glanced at the number. Restricted? I shrugged and answered.

"Courtney Stratford."

"Hi, Court," Tank said. I know that deep, masculine voice. My heart leaped in chest. He called!

"Hi," I managed to stammer. Get it together, Court.

"I was calling to see if you had plans for tonight."

Woo-Hoo, I thought doing the happy dance. "No, what did you have in mind?" I asked. God if I smiled any wider my face would crack.

"How about I pick you up about 7 and we grab dinner."

"How about you come over here and I will cook you dinner?" Or something else, I thought with a grin.

"Ok, sounds good. See you at 7," he said and disconnected. I shut my phone, and continued to do the happy dance for a moment. Sophie jumped off of the sofa and joined me.

"He's coming here! Yes," I chanted. Sophie pranced around me with her little nub wagging like crazy. She jumped up and I planted a kiss on her head. Oh crap! I invited him for dinner. I can't cook! My happiness was short lived. It was instantly replaced by panic. Sophie gave me a little bark. "What am I going to do?" I asked her. Of course I didn't get an answer, but then it popped into my head.

I rushed over to my laptop and looked up places in West Hartford that do catering. I called a few places and in less than an hour I had a full gourmet meal for two ordered. It would be delivered promptly at 5:30. That taken care of I decided that I needed a day of pampering. I certainly needed to look my best for tonight. I called the rental car company and they said they would deliver a car for me at 11. I got on the phone and dialed my salon. After I explained it was a dire emergency, they worked me in for a 3:00 manicure, pedicure, and wax.

With all of that taken care of I spent the next hour or so answering e-mails and catching up on some work. The rental car showed up at 11. Great, I would be riding around in a brown Ford Taurus. That does a lot for a girl's image. Oh, well it's only temporary, I thought as I jumped into the shower.

I headed over to West Farms Mall to do some emergency shopping. I found a beautiful little black dress in Macy's that had my name written all over it. It was a very Marilyn Monroe sort of dress, with a plunging neckline and open back. It was very soft and feminine and I was sure that it would have the desired effect.

I stopped into Victoria's Secret and came out $200 poorer, but with some seriously sexy underwear. The little black demi-bra, and tiny black thong, with matching garter belt and stockings better be worth it.

I made it to the salon and home just in time for the food to be delivered. The caterer did a wonderful job. My dining room that is normally never used looked fantastic. Fresh flowers, candles, and all of the food was ready to go in the kitchen. All I had to do was heat it up.

I glanced at the clock and was very surprised that it was 6:30. ALREADY! I dashed up stairs and began to put myself together. My hands were shaking so bad that I could hardly fasten the clasp on my gold necklace. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Not bad, I thought slipping on a pair of four inch black heels. I have got to calm down! I took a deep breath and felt better. I rushed downstairs and threw the food in the oven. At promptly 7:00 the doorbell rang.

I took another deep breath and answered the door.

Tank POV 

She looked un-fucking-believable. When she opened the door my breath caught. My God, it should be illegal for anyone to look that good. Her long blonde hair was pulled up with soft curls falling around her face. She was wearing a little black dress that showed off plenty of cleavage, and I took a moment to look her over. Damn those shoes screamed 'fuck me'. I'm in serious trouble.

"Hi," she said opening the door and flashing me a blinding smile. Her sky blue eyes sparkled and I felt an uncomfortable stirring in my crotch area. Down boy, I thought returning her smile.

"Hi," I said as she stepped aside and I walked through the door. Sophie came bounding down the hall and jumped straight for me. I caught her and was instantly bathed in doggie kisses. "Easy girl," I said sitting her down.

"I'm sorry," Court said pulling Sophie away. "She just likes you so much. Go on," she said gently pushing Sophie toward the kitchen. She turned and cast me a look over her shoulder. "I'm going to let her out into the back yard and check on dinner. Please, make yourself at home," she said flashing me another smile.

I walked into the foyer. Living room off to the right, stairs straight ahead. The house was tastefully decorated but I didn't expect any less. I wandered into the living room, looking at some pictures that she had on the mantel. Yep, picture perfect family. Courtney bustled into the room a few moments later.

"Would you care for a glass of wine or a beer?" she asked. I turned and looked at her, stunned again at how awesome she looked.

"I'll take a beer."

She nodded and left the room again. I took a deep breath. It was going to take all of my willpower to not tackle her here right on the living room floor. Courtney returned a few moments later with a glass of wine for her and a beer for me. She motioned for me to have a seat on the sofa. I followed her over and took the seat on the opposite end from her. Best to distance myself a little if I am going to make it through this.

"I was surprised that you called," she said suddenly.

"I told you last night that I would be in touch."

"About last night," she started.

"Courtney, it isn't necessary." She had apologized enough last night. I didn't feel the need to go over it again.

She gave me a strange look and took a sip of her wine. "Ok then. So what do you do for a living?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this one. I didn't want to go into details. So I thought for a moment. "I work in security," I said finally.

"I know that. You work for RangeMan. They have offices in Boston, Atlanta, Miami and Trenton. Obviously with the plates on your SUV you are based out of Trenton," she said obviously happy with herself.

"Yeah, I work in Trenton." I found it amusing that she had thought enough to do some research. If she only knew how much research I had done on her she would die.

"So do you work as a security guard or something? What brings you to Hartford? Are you going to be working here long?" Here we go with the questions, I thought.

"I guess you could say I am a security expert. I'm helping out the Hartford P.D. and I don't know how much longer I am going to be here," I answered.

She looked at me wide eyed. "So you are some kind of cop?"

"No," I snorted. Oh honey if you only knew.

"Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you head into the dining room and I will bring dinner out shortly," she said standing and heading back into the kitchen. I walked into the dining room, which adjoined the living room. Wow, she went to a lot of trouble. The table was set with fresh flowers and candles. I took a seat at the table and with in a moment, Courtney came out of the kitchen.

"Wow, did you cook all of this by yourself?" I asked looking down at the food. It looked like it came from a restaurant. Courtney had a faint blush on her cheeks as she took the seat across from me.

"This is the part where I could lie and say yes, just to impress you. But I am going to be truthful. I can't cook anything. Well I won't say anything. I can make some pretty mean scrambled eggs," she said with a grin.

I laughed at her admission. "You can make me eggs in the morning," I said with a wolf like grin. Courtney looked up at me in surprise and broke out into a huge smile.

"Sure of yourself aren't you?" she said with a laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with self confidence," I grinned.

"No there isn't," she said as she took a bite of her food. I plowed into my meal. It was delicious and I didn't realize how hungry I was. I looked up at her and she was smiling. "You were in the military weren't you?" she asked.

I looked down at my almost empty plate. "Yes. Army Rangers. Old habits die hard," I said with a grin.

"I thought so."

"Why's that?"

"Just the way that you carry yourself. You seem so confident and you move with purpose. You just struck me as a military man," she said sipping her wine.

I sat back and studied her for a moment. So not only is she smart, funny and gorgeous but very perceptive as well. I was starting to like her more and more all the time. Especially when she relaxed and didn't talk a mile a minute. She stared at me intently, almost as if she were trying to make up her mind about something. I sat forward and finished my beer.

"Courtney, there is something that I want to discuss with you," I said finally. This wasn't going to be easy and would probably make are break this evening. I needed to explain the situation to her. I'm not looking for a relationship and I just needed to make sure that we were both on the same page.

She had a startled look on her face. "Oh God, your gay aren't you?"

I looked at her incredulously. I've been called a lot of things, but gay has never been one of them. I laughed out loud and shook my head. "No, I'm not gay."

"Oh, thank God. I was wondering. I mean you don't strike me as gay or anything but it was strange how things went last night. I fully expected you to take advantage of the situation," she said with a faint blush creeping up into her cheeks.

I couldn't suppress a grin. "I explained that last night. You were hammered and I didn't want to take advantage of you. I just want to explain something to you," I said staring at her.

She leaned forward. "What is it that you want to explain? I'm an adult, Tank. I know the consequences of my actions. Go ahead," she said watching me intently.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I don't know how much longer I am going to be in Hartford. I do know that as soon as I am finished with my obligation here I am leaving and going back to Trenton. I like you a lot and I think that we could have a lot of fun together but that is all that it is. I'm not looking for a relationship and I don't want to lead you into thinking that I am. You strike me as the type of woman that is looking for a relationship. If that is the case then we need to lay everything out on the table. I don't want you to inadvertently get hurt." There I said it. I sat back and watched her reaction. A range of emotions raged across her face.

She took a long sip of her wine. "Well there is something to be said for honesty," she said taking a deep breath. "Look, what you don't know about me is that my life is so busy that I don't have time for a relationship, and I want you to understand that is not what I am looking for from you."

"So what are you looking for?"

She gave me a little wicked grin. "Isn't it obvious?"

Works for me, I thought as I stood up from the table and walked around to her. Courtney looked up at me with her wide blue eyes. I saw a tinge of doubt in them, but it quickly disappeared. I took her wine glass and sat it on the table. I pulled her up until she was standing before me. I ran my hands up her smooth arms and grinned as I watched her shudder.

"I think I can help you with that," I said as I leaned down and placed a light kiss on her full, pouty lips. Courtney groaned and thrust her tongue into my mouth. Damn, this woman made me almost loose control. I reached down and wrapped my hands around her small little ass and lifted her against me. She let out a yelp of surprise and then wrapped her legs around me. I turned and began to carry her upstairs.

I was amazed at how light she was. She seemed almost fragile and I made a mental note to be careful with her. I've always been kind of afraid of small women. I'm not a little guy and I wouldn't want to hurt her.

Courtney clung to me like a second skin. Her body was molded perfectly to mine and it was driving me crazy. We reached the top step and I sat her down. She leaned up and began placing light kisses and licks on my neck. She pulled away and started down the hall. She stopped in front of a door and opened it. She turned and gave me another wicked smile that made me shudder with anticipation. She crooked her finger in a come here gesture and walked into the bedroom.

I took a deep breath, attempting to get myself under control and followed her.

Courtney POV 

When I opened the door and saw Tank standing there, my knees actually buckled a little. He was wearing dark khaki dress pants and a nice, white dress shirt that hugged his massive shoulders and was a bright contrast to his dark skin. The shirt was open at the collar, exposing some of his muscular neck.

As I invited him in I was trying like hell to get the butterflies in my stomach to settle down. God, I looked at him and got so nervous I felt like a schoolgirl. As dinner progressed I started to relax. See he's not so big and scary, I thought with a giggle.

I was sitting back looking at him. He is beautiful. I don't think that I have ever met a man that was so gorgeous. He's almost to perfect.

"Courtney, there is something that I want to discuss with you," he said leaning forward, looking at me intently. Oh God! Here is comes. After the embarrassing fiasco last night a thought had occurred to me, but I didn't think that it was the case but before I realized it I blurted it out.

"Oh God, you're gay aren't you?" The look that appeared on his face was one of shock and surprise. It took him a minute to respond but when he did it was with a full laugh.

"No, I'm not gay."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I was wondering. I mean you don't strike me as gay or anything but it was strange how things went last night. I fully expected you to take advantage of the situation," I admitted. I could feel the blush creeping upon my cheeks.

"I explained that last night. You were hammered and I didn't want to take advantage of you. I just want to explain something to you," he answered with a grin.

"What is it that you want to explain? I'm an adult, Tank. I know the consequences of my actions. Go ahead." My insides were fluttering. I had no idea what he wanted to tell me, but that anticipation was killing me.

"I don't know how much longer I am going to be in Hartford. I do know that as soon as I am finished with my obligation here I am leaving and going back to Trenton. I like you a lot and I think that we could have a lot of fun together but that is all that it is. I'm not looking for a relationship and I don't want to lead you into thinking that I am. You strike me as the type of woman that is looking for a relationship. If that is the case then we need to lay everything out on the table. I don't want you to inadvertently get hurt."

I leaned back and took a long sip of my wine. Well what did you expect? You were the one that decided to have a one-night stand. He's making it easy for you. No strings. That is what you wanted right?

"Well there is something to be said for honesty. Look, what you don't know about me is that my life is so busy that I don't have time for a relationship, and I want you to understand that is not what I am looking for from you." Two can play this game too, I thought. He was going to make damn sure that I understood the rules to the game.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked staring at me intently.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said giving him what I hoped was a seductive grin.

That was all it took. Tank stood up and walked over and took the wine glass from my hand. He placed it on the table and took my hands pulling me to my feet. A shot of doubt raced through my mind. What am I doing? This is not something that I do! Here I have baited him and OMG! He actually took the bait! This is what you wanted, now you have it and you had better enjoy it, I thought.

Tank ran his hands up my arms. The caress was feather light and I felt a tingle travel down my spine and center right in my doo-da. I felt myself instantly go damp. I looked up at him. His chocolate brown eyes looked down at me intently. Damn, he is so intense, I thought with another shudder.

"I think I can help you with that," he said as he gently leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips. The instant that he lips touched mine all coherent thought left my brain. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, stroking it against his. I felt Tank slide his hands down my body and before I knew it, he grasped my ass and picked me up. I yelped in surprise.

His strength amazed me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, never stopping the kiss. I was on fire. Everywhere that my body touched his I tingled. He carried me up the steps and sat me down at the top. I leaned up and placed a light kiss on his neck, then touched the spot with my tongue. I grinned as I watched the gooseflesh appear. I'm glad that I have the same effect on him.

I moved away and walked to my bedroom door. I opened the door and turned and looked at him. I gave him what I sincerely hoped was a sexy smile and motioned him forward with the crook of my finger. God, I had always wanted to do just this, but honestly could never get the courage to do it. Here I am, I thought as I walked into my bedroom. I turned and saw Tank leaning against my doorframe watching me. I flashed him another smile as he stepped in and shut the door.

Nerves began to set in, and I was trying like hell to control them. He stood three or four steps from me, watching me intently. He took a step forward and I held up my hand. This is my fantasy. I'm going to do it how I imagined it. I reached behind my back and slowly unzipped the dress. I eased it off of my shoulders and let it pool around my feet and stepped out of it. I felt very self-conscious standing before Tank in nothing but a little black bra, thong, thigh highs, garter belt and 4-inch heels.

I looked up at him through my lashes and heard him gasp. Guess he likes what he sees. I glanced down and saw the noticeable bulge in the front of his slacks. Holy Crap! Tank took two long strides and pulled me against him. I leaned up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He crushed his lips to mine.

It was a demanding, hot, ravenous kiss. Exactly what I had wanted all along. I felt his warm hands slide down my back and he grasped my butt, pulling me tighter against him. I felt his huge erection pressing against my stomach, and I felt myself gush at the sensation of if. He lifted me and began carrying me toward the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands across his hard chest. Tank sat me down on the bed and stood up. He pulled his shirt away and unfastened his slacks.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His body was everything that I had hoped for and so much more. He kicked off his shoes and socks. He was all corded muscle, and as he moved to pull his pants off I watched as the muscles in his shoulders rippled and contracted. OMG! COMMANDO! I felt myself swoon for a moment. My God, he is magnificent, and HUGE, I thought. His dark chocolate skin was smooth to the touch as I reached up and lightly ran my hand across his rock hard 8-pack abs, marveling at the contrast of my light skin against his dark.

Tank pushed me back onto the bed and devoured me in another hungry kiss. He began to pull my bra off and soon was feasting on my breasts. He pulled each nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping. I heard a moan and realized it was from me. He placed hot, wet kisses down my chest and circled my belly button with his tongue. I watched as he unfastened my garter belt and slipped it down, taking my thong with it.

He discarded them but curiously left my thigh highs and heels on. I sat up and started to take them off. "Leave them," he said with a wicked smile. I caught the mischievous gleam in his eye, and desire shuddered through me. This was definitely something new for me. It made me feel sexy and desirable. Tank ran his hand the length of my legs and moved to crouch over me on all fours. He took my hard nipple into his mouth again and began to suckle. He wasn't touching me anywhere except with his mouth. I arched up trying to get closer to him as white-hot desire shot through me.

Tank moved his mouth to my other nipple, repeating the process, and I heard myself whimper. I ran my hands up his hard arms and drug his mouth to mine. His tongue thrust into my mouth as I sucked on it. I felt his hand trace a path down my body and he slowly slipped a finger into my hot wetness. He began to circle my clit with his thumb and I cried out and pressed against him. A swirling was building in my lower stomach and my body cried out for release.

Then his cell phone rang. Tank pulled his head away and looked at me apologetically.

"Don't answer it please," I begged.

"I'm sorry I have to. I'm on call," he said pulling away from me and standing up. I watched as he pulled his cell from his pants pocket and answered. "Yo." Pause. "'Sup?" Pause. "Fuck." Pause. "When did she leave?" Pause. "I will alert the cops to be on the look out. What's she driving now?" Pause. "Got it. I think I know where she's headed though." Pause. "You don't want to know, man. I'll call you in a few," he said and snapped his phone shut.

"What in the hell is going on?" I said watching him as he began to pull his clothes on. "Who was that on the phone? Where are you going?"

He looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I have to go Courtney. I'm sorry," he said buttoning his pants.

"Sorry? Are you kidding me? You're Sorry?!!!" I leaped off the bed and stood with my hands on my hips.

"Court…" Tank started.

"No! I can't believe this! You turn me down last night, and then you get this far and you are just going to leave? Are you kidding me!!" I screamed. I was furious. OMG! This is not happening!

"Courtney, listen to me. I have to go. There is something very important that I have to take care of," he said as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"What could possibly be so damn important that you need to run out of here this instant?" I spat at him glaring at him intently.

"Work."

"WORK! WORK! Work is more important that THIS!" I screamed. "Who was the woman you were talking about on the phone? Is she your wife? Girlfriend?"

Tank stopped dressing and grasped me by the shoulders. He stared intently into my eyes. "I'm not married. I don't have a girlfriend." I thought that he was telling me the truth, but it sure didn't help any. He was flat out deserting me.

"What is her name?" I ground out. Anger coursed through me.

"Does it matter?" he said looking at me puzzled.

"What is her name?" I repeated. Tank sighed and looked down at me.

"Kelly."

"Well go and rush off to your precious _Kelly_," I spat. I turned away from him before he saw the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt hurt and rejected. I had never had someone be so rude to me before.

"It's not like that Court…" Tank started.

"I don't give a damn!" I yelled. I was so hurt. How could someone just turn me down like that? How could he just leave right in the middle of this? How could he be so callous? Didn't he care about my feelings? Of course he doesn't. He made that perfectly clear earlier.

"Courtney," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on. I refused to turn and look at him. "Courtney, I'm sorry," he said. I still refused to look at him.

"Go to hell," I said as I felt a tear spill down my cheek. I heard him sigh and the bedroom door shut. I flung myself on the bed and cried, loud sobbing cries. I couldn't believe that he could do this to me. I lay there for a long time. I heard a scratching at my bedroom door. I put Sophie out, I thought as I opened the door.

Sophie came bounding into the room. "Guess he thought enough of you to let you in," I grumbled. She hopped up onto the bed and I lay back down and cried. Sophie nuzzled me gently whining. She licked the tears off of my face. "Thanks girl," I said scratching her behind the ears. She answered me by licking my face and nuzzling me.

My house phone rang and I answered it before I thought about it. "Hello?" I said blowing my nose.

"Courtney? Are you ok?" It was my sister Lauren.

"No," I sobbed and began to cry again.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you all right? What happened?" Lauren asked concerned.

"I just threw myself at this gorgeous, beautiful, huge black man named Tank and he just turned me down. He just left!!!!" I cried.

"Oh, honey…..did you say a black man named Tank? Goodness Courtney! Are you serious?" Lauren cried in outrage.

"I was very serious. I guess he wasn't," I sobbed.

"Well thank goodness he left. My word, what were you thinking? Where on earth did you meet this man?"

"I hit him with my car," I sobbed loudly.

"WHAT? You hit some thug with your car and tried to sleep with him?" Lauren exclaimed. Let me explain something about Lauren. She is as upper crust as they come. She lives in the snotty area of Darien CT, just outside of Greenwich, and the type of behavior has never even entered he realm of possibilities.

"He isn't a thug," I said angrily through my tears. Why am I defending him? He a rude, inconsiderate, horrible man, and I hope that I never see him again.

"Court, what has gotten into you?" Lauren yelled into the phone.

"Nothing. He left before it got that far," I said sobbing again.

"COURTNEY! Listen to yourself? Are you crazy? What in the world were you thinking?"

"I can't talk Lauren. I have to go," I said blowing my nose again.

"Don't you dare hang up Courtney," Lauren warned.

"Bye, Lauren," I said and hung up the phone. I lay back down and cried some more. My phone rang several more times and finally I disconnected it. My cell began to ring also so I turned it off too. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I am just going to lay here and feel sorry for myself for a while.

What made me think that this would ever work? Oh, Court, you are so stupid! It doesn't matter anyway. I'm never going to see him again. And good riddance! I can't believe his rudeness! I can't believe that I was ever attracted to him! My mind traveled back to the memory of how his body had looked. How it had felt pressed against me, and I shuddered. Ok, so I can believe I was attracted to him. He was beautiful.

That sent me into more tears. I curled up with Sophie and cried myself to sleep.

Tank POV 

It killed me to leave. I knew that I had hurt her and I felt like shit. She deserves better, I thought as I climbed into my SUV. God, I was so hard I thought I would die. That woman is unbelievably sexy. I can't think about this. I have a job to do. When I did find Kelly, she would be lucky if I didn't strangle her.

I rushed to the apartment and bounded up the stairs. I changed in to my RangeMan gear and was back out the door in 15 minutes. I called the police station and gave them the description of Kelly's car. I headed over toward the north end of Hartford.

My mind kept drifting back to Courtney as I drove. Damn. She would probably never even speak to me again. Shit. It's probably a good thing. She deserves someone who can give her what she wants. Not someone like me who has to leave at the drop of a hat, or in this case the ring of a phone. I thought that we had made things clear before all of this started. Who are you kidding? I wanted it to be nothing more that a one time thing. Right? Christ, you moron, you're falling for her, my mind screamed. No, I can't have a relationship. I tried that before remember? It just doesn't work for me. I am honest enough with myself to admit it though. I like her. A lot. And remembering the look of hurt on her face when I left caused my heart to twist in my chest. I knew that she was about to cry. That's why she wouldn't look at me. I felt like shit.

I found myself for the first time hating my job. I sure as hell didn't want to be out hunting down Hal's dumb ass sister. I wanted to be with Courtney.

"Damn you Kelly," I grumbled as I wound my way through the shitty neighborhood. The sooner this Kelly shit is over, the sooner I can go home. That is all that I need, some distance from Hartford, and from Courtney.

That woman is dangerous. I never thought some skinny little white girl could have that kind of effect on me. She makes me think about things that I have never thought about before. She made me want to have the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and Sophie the dog. That is what Courtney deserves.

Shit, what are you thinking? She made it clear that she didn't want that from you. It was understood that it was a fling. But when I had looked into her eyes, I knew it wasn't a fling. It was a relationship waiting to happen.

But I can't give that to her and its killing me.

_Three Days Later…….._

The Kelly fiasco was finally over. Ramero was 'taken care of' and Kelly could finally get on with her life. And I could get the hell out of here. I talked to Dansko this morning and I informed him that I was leaving. He thanked me for my help.

I drove back over to the apartment and started to gather my things. I was exhausted, but it is only a 3 ½ hour drive to Trenton. I could be sleeping in my own bed by this evening. Even though I was finished with my business in Hartford, there was some unfinished business that I needed to take care of. Courtney.

I had tried to call her a couple of days ago but she didn't answer. I had left her a brief message and my cell number. She still hadn't called. I felt really bad about what had happened between us. Why should it matter though? I'm going home and this is better for both of us. I don't need a relationship and whether she admits it or not, she does.

I finished packing up all of my stuff. I travel light, so it doesn't take long. I hopped into the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot and zoned out while driving. My thoughts kept traveling to Court. She probably hated me and for some reason that really bothered me.

Before I realized it I was parked in front of her house. Her brown Ford Taurus rental sat in the driveway. Strange that she would be home in the middle of the afternoon, I thought. Ok, so I know her schedule. That isn't borderline stalking is it? I sighed and climbed out of the SUV. I needed to explain things before I left. Why that was so important I don't know.

I rang the doorbell and waited. I was getting nervous. I don't know what her reaction will be. But I was pretty sure it was bound to be explosive. The door opened and Courtney stared up at me, with her eyes wide. She looked like rough. She was wearing old sweats and ratty t-shirt. Damn I don't think that she had ever looked better.

"Hi, Court," I said looking down at her. She blinked a few times and looked me up and down. Shit. I forgot I was in full RangeMan gear, complete with a fully loaded utility belt. Courtney's gaze settled on the gun in my belt and she turned white.

"Oh my God? Do you dress up like Rambo to scare people?" she spat staring up at me. Sophie came bounding out the door and crashed into my legs. She jumped up on me and I bent down to scratch her ears. Courtney reached down and pulled her back inside and stepped out the door closing it behind her. I could hear Sophie whining on the other side.

"Can I come in?" I sighed.

"No."

I looked at her for a moment. "What I need to say won't take but just a minute."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Court…"

"Look Tank, you don't owe me any kind of explanation. I overreacted the other night. Your off the hook," she said sarcastically.

"Let me explain…"

"Explain what? There is nothing to explain. It was all just fun and games right? To bad that it didn't work out," she said looking up at me. Her tone was vicious, but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Dammit Courtney," I said as I reached out and grasped her shoulders. I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers. I thrust my tongue in to her mouth and she instantly reacted. She clung to me and whimpered. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Now do I have your attention?"

She frowned up at me. "That wasn't fair," she said.

"Just shut up and listen for a change."

Her mouth dropped open and she pushed me. She seemed disappointed that I didn't budge.

"Look Court, I'm really sorry about the other night. It was a very serious matter that I needed to take care of."

"Obviously," she spat crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was a matter of life or death."

"That's nice," she said as she began to tap her foot.

"Well I can see that this was a mistake," I said turning away. I stopped. "I'm going back to Trenton. I wanted to say good-bye."

"Bye."

I threw a look back over my shoulder and began walking toward the SUV. I stopped half way and turned around. It's now or never, I thought. Courtney was standing on her porch glaring after me. "Look, my friend is getting married in a couple of months. Do you want to go to the wedding with me?"

Her eyes got wide, and she began to do her impression of a goldfish. "Did you just ask me out on a date?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Thought you weren't interested in dating. Thought you just wanted to a fling?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, maybe things change."

She looked at me for a moment. "Fine. I'll go. I'll be in touch," she said as she walked back into the house, shutting the door behind her.

I couldn't help but smile. She might be pissed but she would come around. I whistled a little tune as I hopped in the SUV and began the drive back to Trenton.

Courtney POV 

My heart was racing as I watched him pull away. OMG! What did I agree too? After the other night I swore that I hated him. He embarrassed me not once but twice! But when I saw him standing there all decked out like some kind of badass, all thoughts left my head.

He looked even better today than he did the other day. Whew, I thought fanning myself. Tank had called me a couple of days ago and left a short message. I must have listened to it 20 times. I started to call him, but decided against it. Just let it go, I had told myself.

My sister had shown up here the following day after my 'night' with Tank. She was furious of course and berated me for acting so irresponsible. Good girls don't sleep around, she had repeated over and over. Guess she never got tired of being a good girl. I sure did.

I had been able to think of little else but him for the past few days. I got up and went to work on Monday and I was so depressed that I couldn't get any work done. I had decided to take a few days off. I was way too stressed anyway and besides that I could work from home.

But he had redeemed himself right? When he actually had the audacity to ask me out I was shocked, and I blurted out yes, before I thought about it. That was probably a huge mistake. It's a good sign that he wanted to see me again wasn't it? And besides that I love weddings. Wow, he wanted me to meet his friends. I have the feeling that is a huge thing for him. He seems like a very private person. Just look at how much he talks?

Am I ready to date someone? Someone like him? I don't know that much about him, but I had done some more digging on RangeMan. RangeMan had their fingers in a lot of things. They did government subcontracts and also provided security for numerous other companies. I guess if you are a security expert, as Tank said that he was, it was the place to work.

I had also done some digging on Whitley Baxter and hadn't found out a whole lot. He attended the University of Louisiana on a football scholarship, but had dropped out to join the Army. Not much other than that.

I will just wait and see where this goes. It might not go anywhere. He lives all the way in New Jersey. It's not like he would move up here for me. Why in the hell would I even think about that? Of course he wouldn't. This is just a date. Nothing more. Ok, why am I lying to myself? I kept thinking about how he looked without clothes and how wonderful his hands and mouth had felt on me. OMG! I'm in lust, I thought with a giggle.

Two Weeks Later…… 

I was totally exhausted. I had a major crisis at work today. One of my clients, an accounting firm, was being sued for sexual harassment. The CEO had called me at least 40 times today, trying to come up with a strategy for the fall out.

My head was pounding when I got home and all I wanted was a hot bath and my bed. I pulled my Audi into the driveway. I was so happy to have my car back. I hated the Taurus. I love my little TT. I drug myself inside and Sophie immediately met me with the pee dance. "I'm sorry baby, you are just going to have to go out back. I'm not up for a run this evening," I said chucking my things by the door and kicking off my shoes. I let Sophie into the back yard, where she did her business and immediately came dashing back inside. She ran to the front door and scratched it. "I told you Sophie, not tonight. If you want to stay out back and play that's fine. We aren't going for a run this evening," I said starting up the stairs.

Sophie whined and my doorbell chimed. Great, who in the hell is that, I thought as I trudged back down the steps. I opened the door and took a step back. Tank stood on my doorstep. He flashed me a blinding smile. I blinked and took in he appearance. He was dressed casually in jeans and a faded gray t-shirt. He looked wonderful.

"Uh, hi," I stammered. Sophie immediately jumped on him licking him all over. "What are you doing here?" I hadn't spoken to him since the day that he said good-bye. I was going to call him, when I got the time and the nerve.

"I had the night off and I thought I would come see you," he said bending down to scratch Sophie's belly.

"You drove from Trenton to see me?" I asked shocked. I certainly didn't expect this.

"It's only 3 ½ hours. Not a bit deal," he said grinning up at me.

"I thought you hated Hartford."

"I do. But there are some good things in West Hartford. Can I come in?" he asked flashing me another blinding smile.

"Yeah, of course," I said stepping back and allowing him to enter.

"So are you still mad at me?" he asked rather sheepishly.

"No," I sighed. And it was the truth. I wasn't. I had thought a lot about what had happened.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I guess you redeemed yourself by asking me on a date," I said smiling. "Why haven't you called me since you left?"

"Why haven't you called me?" he asked teasingly.

"You should be doing the calling."

"I drove all the way here to see you. I think that the ball is in your court now," he grinned.

"Ok, fine. I will call you. I just got home and I was going to take a shower. Do you want to grab dinner or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said walking up the stairs. "Make yourself at home," I called. OMG! I can't believe he's here! I can't believe that he drove all the way here to see me! I paused when I got into my bedroom and did the happy dance.

I dashed into my bathroom and stripped off my suit. I started the shower, as hot as it would go and climbed inside. I stood there for a moment letting the hot water beat on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and rolled my neck under the powerful spray. I turned and let the water beat on my face, when I heard a noise. I turned and wiped the water out of my eyes.

Tank opened the shower door and stepped in.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredulously.

"Making myself at home. I thought you might need a little help up here. You look really tired," he said taking a step towards me. I always thought that I had a large shower. Then again I've never been in the shower with a 6'6" black man. Suddenly it didn't feel so large.

I stepped toward him and wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders. Tank dipped his head and claimed my lips. I pressed myself against him, loving the feel of his hard muscles against my body. The hot water beat down on us and Tank slipped his hands down to grasp my ass, pulling me tighter against him.

"I also have some business that I need to take care of," he said grinning at me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked shuddering in anticipation.

"Yeah, I never like to leave business unfinished," he said as he crushed his lips to mine. I groaned as his tongue swept into my mouth and his large hands caressed up and down my back. He grasped my breasts and began to tweak my nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

I moaned and pressed into his hands, throwing my head back under the hot water. He replaced his hands with his mouth and began to suckle my nipple. I raked my fingernails across his broad shoulders. Tank grunted his approval.

He reached down and grasped my ass lifting me. I was amazed by his strength. He lifted me as if I were nothing. To be such a huge man he was surprisingly gentle. Desire shot through me as I wrapped my legs around his trim waist. Tank pressed my back against the cool tile of the shower.

My breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding. I watched mesmerized as the water streamed down his hard chest. I leaned forward and sucked some of the water off his shoulder, nipping it playfully. I could feel his enormous erection pressing against my butt. I pressed down on him, whimpering as the sensations that shot through me.

Tank rested his forehead against mine. "Christ Court," he ground out, as I rubbed against him. He grasped my hips and positioned himself to enter me. A shudder quaked through my body in expectation. "You sure about this?" he asked staring at me intently.

I answered him with a searing kiss. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and he thrust himself into me. I cried out against his lips. He filled me so completely; touching a deep place inside of me and my body was trying to adjust to his size.

"Oh God, are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked with his voice filled with concern.

"No. Don't stop," I gasped. He stilled his movement and let my body adjust to his. My thighs were shaking and I felt a stirring in my lower stomach. I moved my hips in a circular motion and watched as Tank shuddered in response.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his head to take my nipple into his mouth. He began to thrust into me and I cried out instantly as the powerful orgasm shot through me. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he began to move faster. He slipped his hand between our bodies and circled my clit with his thumb. Within moments I was screaming his name again as several orgasms washed over my body.

I felt limp all over. Tank shuddered his release moments after. He stood still clutching me. I laid my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath. After a few moments he sat me down. My knees buckled and I had to grasp on to him to keep from falling.

Neither of us said anything. I was to stunned to speak. I had never felt anything like that before. The earth shattering orgasms had left me speechless. Tank grabbed my body wash and began to wash me from head to toe. By the time he finished I was seeking his mouth again. The water started to turn cold and Tank reached around me and shut it off.

We exited the shower and he grabbed one of the large towels. I stood and let him dry me completely. Of course everywhere the towel touched, he followed with his mouth. I groaned in frustration and took the towel from him and quickly dried him off. I drug him into my bedroom and we fell onto the bed, laughing.

Tank rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I sat straddling his stomach looking down at him.

"So what does this mean?" I asked looking at him intently. I had told myself that I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't question him. I would take whatever he had to offer and be happy with it.

"What do you want it to mean?" he asked as he gently grasped my breasts.

"I don't know," I said leaning into his palms. The swirling feeling had returned and I was having a hard time concentrating. "What do you want it to mean?" I asked breathlessly.

"Are you always going to answer my questions with questions?"

"Are you always going to avoid my questions?"

"Things are never going to be easy with you are they?" he said grinning as he sat up. He placed a feather light kiss on my lips.

"Probably not. You up for the challenge?" I asked teasingly as I nibbled on his full lower lip.

"Honey, I love a challenge," he said grinning.

My heart lurched in my chest. Oh boy, I hope I'm up for the challenge was my last coherent thought………….

_A/N: This one will also be continued in another story. I promise, they will all link together eventually. Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoy!_


End file.
